Big Bad Kid (Mega)
Cody Pork was an abolute genius, his home basement was filled with his many inventions. However, when he thought his best and only friend in the world, Jackson, was dead, in depression he decided he would get revenge on all the people who made Jackson's life hell. So he created a machine to make him inhumanly strong, with certain side-effects, such as making him be incredibly stupid with an IQ of score of 4. Story The story of Cody Pork's life. Father's Death and Jackson Not long after Cody was born, his father died in a car acsident. Mrs. Pork was devestated. When Cody was three years old, she signed up to help out at an orphanage to help out for a week. There, she met Jackson. Jackson soon became very close to Mrs. Pork, but even more close to Cody. In fact, as the week went by, Jackson and Cody barely left each other while at the orphanage. A week later, Mrs. Pork came back to the orphanage, and adopted Jackson. Growing Up Cody grew up with Jackson after that, and soon they realized the thing they dreaded the most out of everything else, was school. At 13 years old, there lives were as horrible as you could imagine. The only refuge they found was at home, where they retreated to the basement. Cody worked on his many machines and Jackson helped him with parts he needed and gave ideas. This only strengthened there bond even more. They didn't treat each other like brothers, but like best friends. Jackson's "Death" Then, thanks to the work of the King Pin, one day when Cody and Jackson were doing there daily excersises on the inactive volcano conveniently placed right in Cody's back yard, the volcano erupted radiotactive lava. Cody was prepared and had created heat proof barriers that would surround the volcano, and prevent the lava from reaching San Kan. All Jackson and Cody would have to do, was get off the hill so they could activate it without trapping themselves. Cody made it succesfully, Jackson.... did not. Jackson tripped, and as Cody watched in horror, was covered in lava. He was forced to activate the barriers, and leave his only friend... Revenge After that time, Cody had locked himself in the basement, refusing to come out, except for meals and bed time. Soon, his depression turned into anger. He thought about all the kids at school that had made Jackson's life hell. Soon, he devised a machine that would make him inhumanly strong! And he would get payback. Unfortunatly, it had a side-effect: It dropped his IQ from 99999999 to 4. Jackson Vs. Cody After his transformation into mindless, freakish, brute, he burst out of the house, completely destroying it in the process, thus, unintentionally, killing his own mother. But this does not matter to Cody anymore, nothing matters in his now tiny brain. His only thoughts included death, carnage, and chaos. Once he saw Jackson, who was alive, running toward him, his now savage brain emediatly attacked. Magma-Man Vs. Big Bad Kid Now, as Cody continued to beat up Jackson, he announced his new chosen name, "Big Bad Kid" and proceeded to take off his glasses and crush them beneath his feet. As Big Bad Kid continued to attack Jackson, Jackson realized that if he didn't fight back, Big Bad Kid would kill him. So, out of desperation to save himself, he fires lava out of his hand at Big Bad Kid, and Big Bad Kid happened to be holding a cinder block over his head. The shock of the lava caused him to drop the cinder block, straight onto his head. He then fell over, unconsious. The San Kan Asylum "Magma-Man... will die..... Big Bad Kid.... UNSTOPABLE!! ''-''Big Bad Kid vowing he will kill Magma-Man, and nothing will stop him After the battle, the police came and hauled him away. Due to fact that he was now insane from the machine, he was brought to the San Kan Asylum. As he was hung in reinforced chains, he vowed that he would escape, and kill Magma-Man. Appearence Cody Pork Cody was short for his age, had brown hair and eyes, wore glasses, and was very skinney Big Bad Kid Big Bad Kid looks the same as he did before, except he is no longer as skinney, no longer wears glasses, and his arms and legs are freakishly huge in muscle. The arms and legs combined have more mass then the rest of his body. This makes his machine proven to have been defective, since #He didn't intend to completely obliterate his Intelligence #It only made his arms and legs inhumanly strong Did you know... *Big Bad Kid is the only villain with a name Magma-Man (the administrater, not the character) thought was stupid that appears in Mega Magma-Man *Big Bad Kid was created before Magma-Man (the character) was See Also *Big Bad Kid (Original) *Big Bad Kid (Original Series) *Magma-Man Magma-Man 06:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Villains Category:Characters in Both Original Series and Mega Magma-Man Category:Characters in Mega Magma-Man Category:13 Year Old Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Mega Universe Category:Very Fast Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ultimatly Dangerous Characters Category:Characters Made of Steel Category:Very Good Fighters Category:Absolutly Idiotic People With No Goal in Life Except for Killing Everything in Site Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters as Strong as the Big Bad Kid Category:Normal Agility Characters Category:Very Good Characters Category:Incredibly Pathetic Characters Category:Sticks Category:Characters That Don't Know How to Fight Category:Twigs Category:Featured Articles